


Мою судьбу решили звезды

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), kasmunaut



Series: миди G-PG [5]
Category: Firefly, The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Рок защищает честь своего любимого борделя. В Дженсена стреляют. А Кугар пытается понять, где его место. Лузеры во вселенной «Светлячка».
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: миди G-PG [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855150
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: 4 Миди нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Внеконкурс 2020





	Мою судьбу решили звезды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Soldier, a Sailor, a New Constellation To Steer My Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450634) by [Brigantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine). 



> Автор всем дает разрешение на перевод.
> 
> Часть вторая серии «Орион с дальних звезд».  
> Фик является продолжением конкурсного миди [«В процессе доставки возникли непредвиденные затруднения»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589581).

Однажды Уильям Рок, зайдя в «Жемчужный сад» мадам Чэн, стал свидетелем ссоры между мадам Чэн и главарем полдюжины ублюдков. Из уст мадам на все более высоких тонах лился поток брани на мандаринском, а нежелательные посетители блуждали по ее пестро обставленной гостиной, приставали к клиентам, пугали официанток и заставляли бармена переживать за сохранность его первосортного пойла.

Рок застыл на пороге и раздраженно взревел:

– Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?

В гостиной воцарилась тишина, к нему повернулись испуганные лица.

Главарь фыркнул:

– Не твое собачье дело. – Он был тем еще сукиным сыном и смотрел упрямо и вспыльчиво. Весьма неразумно с его стороны.

– Уильям! – воскликнула мадам. – Они совсем не умеют себя вести! Посмотри, какие они грязные! Я не хочу, чтобы они трогали моих девушек! Мои девушки чисты во всех отношениях!

– Мне не нравится, как ты говоришь обо мне и моей команде, – рявкнул главарь. – Это гребаный бордель! У тебя есть шлюхи, а у меня и моих людей – деньги и желание перепихнуться.

– Bi zui [Заткнись – _кит._ ]! – перебил его Рок. – Достаточно! Никто не хочет слышать о ваших мерзких желаниях.

Року совсем не улыбалось, что его долгожданная увольнительная будет испорчена какой-то вонючей бандой, которая ворвалась в его цветник, неуважительно относится к мадам и пугает милых пташек, которых Рок так спешил потискать.

– Извинись перед мадам, – потребовал Рок. Он бросил на главаря один из своих лучших хмурых взглядов, сверкнув правым глазом, веко которого пересекал длинный рваный шрам.

Главарь сделал шаг назад, но стоял на своем:

– Пусть меня черти заберут, если извинюсь!

Рок шагнул вперед и достал один из своих самых любимых пистолетов.

Мадам выругалась и велела бармену сходить за шерифом.

– Извинись перед мадам, – снова велел Рок. Свет причудливых светильников играл на стволе его пистолета и блестящих боках бутылок на стойке. Обидно, подумал Рок, что сегодня он вряд ли попробует что-то из этого.

Небритый идиот, прятавшийся за главарем, вытащил шестизарядное ружье, выставив его из-за спины своего капитана, а за ним и остальная часть банды потянулась к оружию и выстроилась полукругом.

Рок ругал себя за то, что не решился испачкать дорогой паркет мадам сразу как вошел. Скорее всего, теперь крови будет больше, и там может оказаться и его собственная. Эта мысль вывела его из себя.

Вожак ухмыльнулся:

– Ты вынуждаешь меня… А-а-а…

Он пошатнулся, когда пролетевший мимо Рока фарфоровый чайник угодил ему под левый глаз. Чайник разбился у его ног, обрызгав ублюдка горячим чаем.

– Ai ya [Ой-ой – _кит._ ]!

Рок повернул голову ровно настолько, чтобы боковым зрением увидеть человека, стоящего в углу чуть сзади и справа, и одну из девушек мадам Чэн, в ужасе выглядывающую из-за спины незнакомца. Рок наскоро оценил его наметанным глазом: совсем еще зеленый блондинчик в очках, высокий, со спортивной фигурой и явно хорошим глазомером.

Но без гребаного пистолета.

Главарь, обварившись кипятком, зашипел и скривился, глядя на парня. И сплюнул на пол:

– Ta ma de [Черт возьми – _кит._ ]! Qu ni de [Убирайся – _кит._ ], жалкий бродяжка! Грязный предатель, ты уволен! Если попытаешься вернуться на корабль, чтобы забрать свои железки, я тебя убью.

Паренек пожал плечами.

– В скором времени, кэп, а точнее, где-то на следующей неделе, твое жестяное корыто разлетится на куски, пытаясь войти в атмосферу. Ты уж прости, если я не стану убиваться, что не был на нем в ту минуту...

И тут бывший капитан этого парня, придя в ярость, выстрелил в него.

Пацанчик рухнул на пол, как мешок с запчастями двигателя, а девица позади него пискнула и упала рядом.

Рок выпустил две пули подряд, ранив одного нечесаного головореза и, к сожалению, уничтожив приличную бутылку виски, и нырнул за зеленую бархатную кушетку. Главарь, тип с ружьем и их приятели дали по кушетке несколько очередей, взметнув вихрь ошметков зеленого бархата и белых утиных перьев.

Прибыл шериф в сопровождении нервного бармена и пары нетерпеливых молодых помощников. Он заорал: «Что, черт возьми, происходит!» Главарь повернулся к ним с пистолетом в руке, и один из помощников повалил его на пол. Трое бандитов последовали за своим капитаном еще до того, как он успел что-нибудь соврать в свое оправдание.

В наступившей затем пугающей тишине белые перья из продырявленной зеленой кушетки медленно опускались на трупы, лежащие тут и там на залитом кровью паркете гостиной «Жемчужного сада». У подстреленного парнишки из раны хлестала кровь, растекаясь красной лужей, а девица храбро пыталась заткнуть образовавшуюся в нем дыру одной из своих юбок.

Мадам Чэн стояла, уперев руки в бока, посреди кровавой бойни, и вопрошала:

– И кто же будет убирать этот бардак?

  


  


– Так вот, нам не то чтобы был нужен другой пилот, – объясняет Рок. – Пуч чертовски хорош. Посадите его на любую штуковину, которая только может оторваться от земли, и он запросто с ней справится. Беда в том, что ему скучно торчать на мостике и он мечтает вернуться в машинное отделение, чтобы возиться с двигателями. Ну а Дженсен... У Дженсена свои забавы.

Рок рисует в воздухе круг возле уха.

– Джейк Дженсен говорит на языке волн и проводов, как мадам – на мандаринском. Этот парень может заставить Кортекс* со всем, что в нем есть, спеть ему «Аллилуйя». Нагряньте неожиданно к нему наверх, и вы, возможно, услышите, как он болтает с «Джолин». То, как восторженно он воспринимает вселенную, обычно меня озадачивает, но на моих глазах он делал нас невидимыми для врагов, а это я могу оценить.

Кугар сидит на столе в лазарете, обхватив колени. Часа три, пока Рок не заговорил с ним, чтобы отвлечь, он наблюдал, как Джейк, накачанный обезболивающими и снотворным, крепко спит на единственной койке, восстанавливаясь после операции. Кугар закрывает глаза и проводит рукой по лицу, скользнув пальцами по темным волосам. Там все еще кровь, она окрашивает его кутикулы.

– Бордель на Цзянъине, – уточняет Кугар. – Вот где ты встретил его.

– Бог свидетель, – говорит Рок и чешет подбородок. – Тогда он еще был без бородки. И недокормленный. Выглядел примерно лет на шестнадцать, не считая плеч, не пролезавших в дверь. С тех пор они стали еще шире.

Кугар приподнимает бровь:

– Когда ты усыновил бедного бездомного пацана, ты знал, на что он способен?

Рок усмехается.

– Нет. Но этого парня подстрелили у меня на глазах, его кровь была на моей совести, и какого хрена я должен был делать?

В темных глазах Кугара на секунду что-то вспыхивает. Рок не знает, что это было, но ему очень любопытно.

Рок, устроившийся на одной из вращающихся табуреток, откидывается на дверцу шкафа и задумчиво смотрит на Кугара. А тот пристально следит за ним.

– Во время войны ты видел вещи и похуже. Рана в живот, полученная у мадам Чэн, была страшнее этой, и он справился. Почему это рядовое ранение так сильно тебя потрясло?

– Pendejo [Придурок – _исп._ ] даже не целился в Джейка, – рычит Кугар.

– Да. – То, что какой-то fei fei pi gu [Бабуинская задница – _кит._ ] с пистолетом, который был слишком велик для него, целился в Кугара за то, что тот заигрывал с его девушкой, но попал в Джейка – это понятная причина для расстройства, но Рок уверен, что Кугара беспокоит далеко не только это.

Как только Дженсен перестал вопить и оплакивать свою любимую желтую футболку, отключившись после укола, Рок наконец-то рассмотрел лицо Кугара и на мгновение решил, что тот болен.

Кугар быстро справился с собой и починил Дженсена так же хорошо, как любой медик на памяти Рока, но было видно – что-то разъедает его изнутри. И, видимо, что-то серьезное, раз такой скрытный и молчаливый человек, как Кугар, к тому же привычный к виду крови, это показал.

Рок встает и потягивается, с наслаждением хрустнув поясницей. Он ободряюще хлопает Кугара по плечу и говорит:

– С парнем все будет в порядке. Ты поспи немного. Вымотанный, ты ему не очень-то поможешь. Я и сам немного подремлю. А потом Клэй вернется из города, и свалим отсюда нахрен.

Поднимаясь по лестнице к каютам экипажа, он бросает взгляд в окно лазарета и видит, как Кугар слезает со своего насеста и идет к Дженсену. Рок довольно кивает, крутит плечами так, что хрустит шея, и продолжает свой путь.

  


  


Кугар переступает через то, что осталось от любимой желтой футболки Джейка, на которой скалится счастливый, вооруженный до зубов тиранозавр, и останавливается рядом со спящим. На бинте, прикрывающем рану, выступила кровь, но пятно уже подсыхает. Рана на входе нестрашная, однако на выходе пуля оставила заметную дыру чуть выше левой лопатки. Кугар не стал зашивать рану от сквозного выстрела, сейчас главное – следить, чтобы не попала инфекция.

Он щупает пульс на шее спящего Джейка, сильный и ровный. Затем осторожно тянет одеяло вниз, пока не обнажается старый шрам чуть выше и левее пупка, небольшое углубление бледной кожи, слегка сморщенной по краям.

Кугар рассматривает узор из русых волос на груди Джейка, к животу их становится меньше – лишь узкая пушистая полоска по центру. Он надеется, что не слишком вольничает, когда кладет ладонь туда, где бьется сердце, чтобы почувствовать тепло кожи и упругость мышц.

Рока сегодня не было с ними на рыночной площади. Они с Клэем разговаривали с их новым клиентом в таверне. Чего Рок не знает, так это того, что Джейк был не просто ранен неудачным выстрелом неумелого стрелка. Когда тот тип вытащил пистолет, Джейк шагнул ему навстречу. Он заметил его раньше, чем Кугар, потому что тот был занят глупым заигрыванием с красивой незнакомкой, и Джейк закрыл его собой.

Джейк слегка хмурится, между бровями появляется крошечная складка. Он издает невнятный звук и осторожно открывает один глаз.

Кугар не убирает руку с его груди.

Джейк открывает второй глаз, медленно вдыхает и говорит прерывистым и слабым голосом:

– Эй. Ты очень серьезный. Проверяешь, что я все еще здесь?

Кугар кивает:

– Да.

Правая рука Джейка медленно поднимается к левой руке Кугара. Кугар ловит ее, кладет их сцепленные ладони Джейку на живот, и тот расслабляется.

– Мне не нравится ловить пули. Напомни мне не делать этого.

Тогда почему, ради всего святого, ты вмешался? Кугар пока не спрашивает этого вслух.

– Обезболивающие действуют?

– Они потрясающие. – Джейк блаженно улыбается, будто еще немного под кайфом. – Отличное ширево. – Он зевает. – Без очков ты расплываешься.

– Дать их тебе?

– М-м-м, я слишком сонный. Разгляжу тебя попозже.

Но Джейк продолжает задумчиво смотреть на Кугара своими голубыми глазами. Тот тоже смотрит, встречая его взгляд. Наконец Джейк решается и произносит:

– Curandero.

Кугар моргает:

– Прости, что? – Это слово напоминает ему о его дяде Хулио.

– Я поискал в Кортексе. Это слово значит «целитель». На твоей родине таких, как ты, называют curandero.

Кугар слегка улыбается:

– Мы называем врачей medico.

Джейк снова зевает и закрывает глаза:

– Но я искал слово «целитель».

– А, да, – тихо отвечает Кугар, наблюдая, как Джейк снова впадает в дремоту. – Да, есть такое слово. Но чаще оно означает «шаман».

Кугар попал на «Джолин» менее недели назад. Он очнулся голый, избитый и дезориентированный, думая, что оказался среди врагов. Достаточно истощенный, чтобы упасть в обморок, но слишком настороженный и замерзший, чтобы успокоиться. Джейк предложил ему воду, еду, оружие и тепло собственного тела. Так открыто доверился ему, рассчитывая, что Кугар не убьет его, спящего. Кугар поражается, откуда Джейк узнал, что можно поладить с ним именно так. Интересно, не произошло ли у него тогда запечатление с Джейком, как бывает у только что вылупившегося утенка с матерью.

Когда-то Кугар научился обращаться со снайперской винтовкой просто потому, что во время одного из сражений понял, что в живых не осталось никого, кто мог бы взять ее в руки. Он оставил на поле боя свою пустую аптечку и забрал винтовку у мертвеца. Перебирался из отряда в отряд, с одного поля битвы на другое, одинокая фигура на холме. А после войны его ждало то же самое, и так продолжается до сих пор.

Джейк разговаривает со звездолетами, и он знает, как приручить их. Он распахивает свое сердце навстречу Вселенной и становится таким уязвимым.

Кугар опускает взгляд на свои руки: пальцы левой все еще переплетены с пальцами Джейка, правая по-прежнему лежит на его груди, и та медленно поднимается и опускается, теплая под ладонью. Кугар многое знает о пулевых ранениях. Он может вылечить, а может и убить. Он сам стал одним из орудий в арсенале «Джолин», и его преданность Джейку Дженсену совсем не похожа на чувства утенка.

**Author's Note:**

> * Межпланетный Интернет в «Светлячке».


End file.
